


Porcelain Pink

by sealthedeal



Category: One Piece
Genre: Curses, Deaf, Feelings Realization, M/M, Realization, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealthedeal/pseuds/sealthedeal
Summary: “Young man, if you do not drink some of my contents, it is completely out of my control that you will be cursed the moment you leave this shack!”Oh, how Zoro wished he had listened to "her."





	1. Teacup Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is gonna be a short story I'm writing this summer! It's also my first ever multi-chapter story... So please don't be too harsh! Hope y'all enjoy it! <3

“Wait up, Shit Cook!” Zoro shouted as the Sous Chef quickly disappeared into a large blur of people.

 _Well shit…_ The swordsman huffed out, feeling frustrated momentarily before his eyes laid upon a tiny shack, painted in a dark yet vivid lavender purple from top to bottom. The shack looked rugged and worse for ware, chunks of wood appeared as worn and stressed as their crew’s Chef when dealing with a certain captain at dinner time…

 _Everything always had to come back to him,_   _didn’t it?_ Zoro sighed, rubbing the back of his neck casually as if it were to erase his inner monologue.

Tapping his foot where he stood momentarily, he debated whether or not he should explore inside the intriguing store that lay before him. Taking one last glance over of the mysterious shack, he noticed the sign of the store featured an ear and… a potion? _What in the…_ Curiosity finally getting the best of him, Zoro made his way towards the rustic styled door, opening it slowly in hopes of ceasing the painful creek sound it produced when interacted with.

 

 _What is that sickly sweet smell?!_   “Hello ~” A raspy yet gentle feminine voice reached his ears, snapping him out of his train of thought. “Uh hi, was just wondering what the sign out the front was all about?” The swordsman mumbled awkwardly, not quite sure where the voice was coming from. “Well dear, if you be so kind as to pick me up first. I’m the porcelain pink cup!” _What the fu-_ Zoro made a quick b-line for the exit. Now he wasn’t someone who believed in this paranormal crap in the beginning, but ever since setting out on the Grand Line… Let’s just say his views have… slightly altered…

“Now, now. Do not be afraid, brave swordsman. I mean no harm. Please hear me out before leaving so abruptly.” Zoro faltered for a moment, unsure whether or not he wanted to hear this… teacup out… “My my, I didn’t pick you out to be the cowardly type... perhaps I'm wrongfully judging you?” Whelp, that did it. The “brave” swordsman angrily marched his way over to the teacup, crossing his arms as he stared into the… soul of the teacup?

“What do you want, _lady?_ ” he breathed out in irritation, putting bite and emphasis on the word ‘lady.’

“All I ask is for you to drink my contents, so my soul can finally rest.”

"........."

".........."

“THAT’S ALL? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” Zoro yelled angrily at the seemingly innocent dishware, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically to further express his annoyance with this whole situation.“WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? Did you seriously expect that I’d casually accept such an offer from a stranger, let alone a fucking teacup no less? Nice try lady, if I can even call you that.” He snapped at the porcelain, of whom was growing more impatient each passing second.

He furiously stomped to the exit, feeling disappointed in what this mysterious store turned out to be. A big fucking joke. “Have a good life la-"

“Young man, if you do not drink some of my contents, it is completely out of my control that you will be cursed the moment you leave this shack!” The teacup snapped, voice matching the frustration of the equally as tired swordsman.

... Great, just what he wanted to hear. Hell, if he knew he was going to get cursed by a pink teacup today he wouldn’t have woken up this morning. …. “What’s the curse and what would it take to lift the curse?” Zoro sighed out in defeat, running his calloused hands through his coarse green hair. _Guess I’m gonna have to make a calculated choice about this now…_

“The curse takes away one of your senses, for example, your eyesight” The teacup started calmly, however they begin to hesitate nervously. “And to lift the curse…?” Zoro prompted, seeing as though the teacup had suddenly got choked up on their words. …

“You would have to confess your feelings to someone you like” The teapot said after a moment of silence.

“Fuck”

“Or…” 

“FUCK” The swordsman choked out before the teacup could finish, sprinting for the entrance to exit this cursed shack. He was going to wake up and this was just going to all be a bad dream…!

He wish he could believe that… but the moment he stepped outside...

The world fell silent.


	2. The Tall Tree & Raging Wind

Zoro’s View

_No fucking way, this had to be a joke right…? Right!?_

The moment Zoro even thought about turning back around to question the teacup, it dawned on him.

He was completely deaf. The world was completely empty as far as his hearing was concerned. There was no going back. He didn’t even have the option of asking the teacup anymore.

No this was NOT good at ALL. How could a pirate possibly work and fight when DEAF?! But it was to late to think about the consequences of being deaf, all he could do for now is… Work on lifting the curse… but that means-

Suddenly someone roughly tugged on his shoulder, twisting him around to face- _Oh well fuck, speak of the devil. But uh, can I even word it like that anymore? See of the devil? Oh, shit he’s saying something what am I gonna…_

Mid-thought Zoro lifted up his hands, frantically waving them in Sanji’s faces as if to say, “Please shut the hell up.” Sanji’s face went from annoyed to … sad? Then quickly covered by confusion in a matter of seconds upon seeing the unusual stressed look that painted Zoro’s face.

 _Okay, okay calm down I can just-_ He began to gesture to my ears to symbolize his ‘hearing,’ followed up by making an X with his arms to symbolize ‘no.’

Sanji paled momentarily but if he showed any concern for the swordsman, he quickly masked it by plastering on a poker face. Sanji said something then, but of course, he didn’t know what he said. But he was done. He was tired. He wanted to just head back to the ship. Zoro let a sad smile sit on his face and gently shook his head as he began to make his way back to the ship.

Not liking the possibility of Sanji getting joy out of seeing him upset, Zoro just decided to run. He ran frantically, Aiming to get to the Thousand Sunny, running so fast that it almost looked comedic.  

His mind was clouded with Sanji. When he was alone, he was with Sanji. When he worked out, he was with Sanji. Even just looking at him moments ago, he couldn’t even focus… The moment his eyes met his.

Why him?

Why those ocean blue eyes filled with fiery emotion?

Why those curly brows that spiraled on endlessly?

Why those golden streaks of hair that perfectly framed his face?

Why those graceful movements that matched him in strength in battle?

The cook… Sanji…

Sanji is beautiful, he’s everything Zoro wants in a man…

But Zoro can’t have him.

And that was the deepest cut Zoro had to his chest.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sanji’s View 

_I can’t believe this shitty fucking mossball. Who does he think he is getting lost when I need my Pak mule!?_ Sanji sighed in annoyance, taking a drag of his cigarette whilst attempting to juggle all the groceries he had collected for the Sunny’s island restock. He began to search for his lost crewmate.

 _His_ lost crewmate.

After pacing around the market somewhat aimlessly he finally saw the Marimo emerge out of an odd looky store… if you could even call it that.

“Oi, Shitty Moss!” Sanji yelled at him in hopes of riling him up as revenge for making him carry all of the groceries this whole time. Any time spent with Zoro was a blessing to him. The man hated his guts clearly, always arguing with him when he spoke to his angels and teasing him about his eyebrow whenever he got the chance…

So why...

Why did he have to look at the shitty swordsman this way? Why him of all people? Sanji considered himself completely straight until he encountered Zoro that fateful day at the Baratie. Seeing the swordsman completely put his life on the line for his dream, in care of nothing but improving as a person, becoming stronger every passing day – He was a brave and strong man. Something that Sanji aspired to be like at the time. Looking back, Zoro was one of the main reasons he joined the crew in the first place. His dream was to find the All Blue but yet there he was, wasting his life away cooking in a restaurant in search of nothing more.

Zoro didn’t just change his life,

He threw it completely out of whack.

And of course, the one man he’s ever been attracted to... hates his guts.

Life wasn’t being very kind to Blackleg Sanji.

It was the small things that Sanji noticed that began to stir with him. The way Zoro’s back twisted so gracefully in battle, the way he would smile at him whenever he silently challenged him on the field, the way they moved and fought together. If they were nature, Zoro would be a tall tree standing strong and Sanji would be the raging wind that kept him moving. They depended on each other, whether or not the two would admit it, that was a silent unsaid thing between the both of them. There were many unsaid things between the both of them…

Thriller Bark had been one of those instances… They had both been willing to give up their lives for each other… Yet, nothing ever came of that. No words were exchanged. It was as if the memory almost never existed.

A sad smile found it’s way to Sanji’s lips at the memory, but he quickly wiped it away as he placed his hands upon the broad and muscular shoulders of the swordsman, the same shoulders he wanted to throw himself over to hug the swordsman to place gentle, loving kisses along his neck – _Fuck, FUCK. I can’t be thinking this way. I… can’t._

“Oi, Marimo. Where have you been this whole time?!” Sanji yelled in attempt to mask over his thoughts as if they had projected for the whole world to hear. The first thing Sanji noticed was… Zoro looked … scared? Worried? Unsure? Multiple things to say the least… He was momentarily confused until Zoro began to gesture to his ears followed up by frantic waving to form an X. _Could he not… hear me? But how?_

Sanji matched Zoro’s look with one of confusion. If Zoro couldn’t hear… how was he going to communicate with him?

How was he ever going to get any closer to him now? As if they weren't already distant enough... but now this?

Sanji snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Zoro smile sadly before shaking his head and just… walking away…

_Damn it Marimo, why did this shit have to happen to you of all people?_


	3. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first written words are exchanged.   
> Lots of concerned Nakama.   
> Enjoy ~

“What do you mean Zoro can’t hear anything!?” their captain wailed loudly in between bites of tonight’s meal. Sanji glanced over their crew, each of them sharing worried looks between them. Then his eyes fell on Zoro. He’d never seen the swordsman so deep in thought, he looked tired and deflated as he rested his elbows on the table, hands gripping tightly at his vibrant hair out of frustration at the whole situation.

“I… I don’t know. We were at the market when we got temporarily separated and when I found him again…” his eyes met with Zoro’s, a heavy and unsure feeling began to settle at the bottom of his stomach. He quickly tore his eyes away from the swordsman when the crew’s navigator began to speak.

“And he just couldn’t…?” Nami breathed out almost inaudibly, her eyes were filled with confusion as she stared blankly at the dining table, shaking her head as if she just couldn’t wrap her head around the idea.

Sanji nodded gentle, understanding her notable confusion. His eyes met Zoro’s once again and he sent him a small reassuring yet sad smile in the attempt to comfort him. It was clear as a day he was quickly becoming frustrated at the fact that he couldn’t follow along with the conversation in the slightest. The swordsman’s mouth barely curved into what one might even debate calling ‘a smile’, it appeared broken and extremely forced, it could hardly be called a smile.

 “But that’s impossible! How could he just suddenly lose his sense of hearing!?” Chopper shouted in frustration, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, the fear of not knowing the cause or needs to fix his precious friend making him visibly shaken up. He hurriedly hopped off the dining chair, hooves sending an echo of tapping noises as he quickly paced out of the room to head to his office in search of answers.

Everyone fell into a heavy silence following Chopper’s sudden outburst, no one able to scrounge up anything of use to say in this situation. Everyone appeared momentarily broken, even their captain until Robin made the decision to give their swordsman a reassuring rub on the back, sending a typical ‘Robin smile’ in his direction. Franky followed Robin’s lead except he did so a lot less gracefully, slapping the swordsman on the back, flashing him a wide grin as he stuck his oversized thumb up in silent support of him.

“Why don’t we just  _ask_ him what happened to him?” Luffy chimed in, as if it was the simplest solution yet. The crew became silent once again, except now all eyes were on Luffy.

“Were you even listening?! He can’t-“ Sanji growled in frustration but was quickly cut off by his captain.

“He can still write though!” their captain chirped back, classic grin plastered on his face as he quickly ran out of the room and almost instantly returned with some paper and pens from Nami’s office. Nami cursed Luffy under her breath at the very sudden display of theft of her property, but let it slide when he slapped down the materials in front of Zoro.

There were murmurs amongst the crew as Luffy began to scribble something down, everyone quickly hushing as Zoro read what Luffy had written. The two began to exchange words via written words.

 _Hi Zoro!_ Luffy started, flashing Zoro his widest grin at the simplicity of the discussion thus far.

 _Do you know why you can’t hear anymore?_ Luffy wrote simply before dropping the pen in front of Zoro, waiting expectantly as Zoro scanned over his words, taking a deep breath as he contemplated whether or not to give the full story. Imagine trying to explain to your friends that you were cursed by a talking pink teacup after you made the stupid decision to explore a sketchy looking purple shack with a vague ass sign slapped out the front! He decided on keeping it rather brief, for the sake of not sounding like a complete lunatic.

 _Hi Luffy,_ Zoro started, feeling rather embarrassed as everyone’s eyes were suddenly on him, minus Chopper of whom had quickly left earlier to presumably figure out a solution to this mess he’d got himself in.

He was going to keep it short and simple to make sure no one worried. _It’s stupid but I had a curse put on me randomly. I know how to fix it but…_ Zoro let out heavy sigh, everyone in the room sharing quick glances with each other, then looking back at Zoro’s paper expectantly, waiting for further explanation.

 _It’s just going to take time. I can only do this alone. I’m sorry if I’ve let you down by getting myself into this mess, Captain._ Zoro finished, keeping his head hung low in shame. Luffy quickly frowned at this but was quick to replace it with his characteristic smile.

 _Shi shi! You never let me down, Zoro!_ Luffy wrote before wrapping his arms around Zoro’s torso several times, bringing him into one of his classic rib-crushing hugs. As he was wrapped around Zoro he quickly finished writing: _If there’s anything we can do to help, let us know!_ Their captain finished before untangling himself from Zoro, placing his treasured straw hat upon the first mates head.

 _Thank Lu._ Zoro smiled for the first time during this shitty day and situation.

Everyone had short words with Zoro over paper except for Sanji, who sat by and watched as some of his crewmates would come and go, each leaving the Galley to head off to sleep. Finally leaving just Zoro and Sanji alone in the Galley. Zoro glanced over to him curiously before Sanji decided to sit up and place himself next to Zoro, pulling the piece of paper towards him as he began to scribble.

 _Hey shithead, how are you gonna fix this?_ Sanji wrote, rewarding him with a weak punch to the rib and an unimpressed look from said shithead.  The silence between them was becoming toxic. Sanji was so used to arguing constantly with Zoro, but he never thought that this silence between them could feel so vile in the back of his throat.

Their usual back and forth bickering had become a routine for the two men, so to have that suddenly completely ripped from them… It felt wrong. He’d never truly considered how much he valued the other's presence and voice, until he had it ripped from him.

He missed hearing that gruff yet smooth voice, the same voice that would call him a shithead, a marimo and idiot swordsman. He missed his voice.

Isn’t it crazy? How we take for granted such simple things such as the voice, ignoring the meaning and importance of it, and suddenly when it’s gone, you have the audacity to miss it?

Zoro merely smiled to himself before getting up and leaving a confused Sanji all alone in the Galley.

 

Zoro’s Thoughts During & After The Dinner Discussion

_I’m a fucking idiot. A complete fucking idiot._ Zoro sat at the table angrily with his fellow crewmates, watching as they spoke back and forth, yet he could make nothing of it. Silence. All around him was silence. He rubbed and pulled at his short hair in frustration, letting out a fed-up sigh as he gave up on trying to read everyone’s lips.

_Everyone is looking at me with the same eyes. Sad, sad eyes. I’m supposed to be strong enough to support all these people am I not? I have failed Luffy. I have failed my crew. I have failed myself. And I’ve even failed him._

_Him._

His distracting thoughts are tightly packed away as Luffy appears before him with a piece of loose-leaf paper.

_Ah. So, this is how it was going to be from now on?_

Luffy and Zoro exchange wrote words whilst the crew follows along, seemingly in silence based on their stillness as the conversation between the two carries on.

After "chatting" and being silently reassured by his crewmates, Zoro is left alone with Sanji. He sits numbly, sending a curious glance Sanji’s way, interested in seeing if he was going to make an effort to “speak” with him after this whole ordeal broke out.

Much to his surprise, Sanji actually sits next to him. Yep. You read that right.

Zoro watched Sanji, curious eyes following him as he began to write.

_Hey shithead, how are you gonna fix this?_

The words send a jolt through his entire body.

_How am I going to fix this?_

_Him._

_“Him” was the only way out of this. Never in his time of knowing Sanji did he ever think he’d have to come to terms with how he felt towards him. The more he dwelled on Sanji, the more he fell._

_The more he fell, the weaker he sunk…_

_Right?_

He shook his head to himself angrily before looking up to meet the eyes of “him.”

_Him with the elegance of the highest royalty,_

_Him with the charm of countless gentlemen,_

_Him with the grace of a million Gods._

_Him._

_Those same ocean-filled eyes that pull me in and drown me._

_I put up walls and he crushes them as easily as it is to crush a dry leaf beneath your foot._

He smiles to himself at how stupidly unlucky he’s been all this time.

But at the same time, he’s been more than lucky,

Because he got to meet him along the way.

Him.


	4. Equal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of Sanji questioning everything.   
> And a little wise Nami to top it off.

~          Next Morning 6:30am         ~

Nami slowly paced her way into the Galley this morning, gently rubbing at the sleep that’d collected in her eyes overnight. It was highly unusual for Nami to be up _this_ early. Her and Sanji were always the first to wake, Sanji having his daily cooking duties and Nami just being an early bird in general, however, Sanji couldn’t help but notice that something was amiss with their navigator.

 “Good morning, Nami-swan” Sanji greeted gently, not wanting to disrupt the other sleeping crewmates on the ship and ultimately not wanting to disrupt one of the very few times of peacefulness during the day that he was blessed with. However, despite these reasons, he found himself unable to achieve his usual joy over seeing the gorgeous angel that is Nami-swan.

 Upon seeing the navigator awake earlier than usual, Sanji swiftly stopped his breakfast prep to tend to the needs of his precious crewmate’s needs.

“Morning, Sanji-kun” the navigator yawned as she continued to rub at her eyes. She’d been quick to notice Sanji’s lack of enthusiasm this morning, finding it rather unusual, as during any traumatic times the crew’s been through, the gentleman had almost always been able to break through it with the shining colours of his perverted-ness and love for women.

She observed Sanji closely as he began to prepare her usual morning pick-me-up coffee, paying attention to every detail of the cook as he moved around his kitchen. The kitchen was where Sanji belonged, his movements were usually ever so graceful as he danced around the kitchen, completing tasks with the utmost ease. But now was different. He paced around the kitchen unnaturally, as if he were almost lost, and she wasn’t going to believe that it was just due to “being up this early.”

“You’re up earlier than normal my dear, are you feeling alright?” Sanji spoke softly as he paced his way over to the navigator, gently placing her coffee on her tangerine patterned coaster. His eyes were as warm-hearted and caring as ever, but they lacked their usual fire behind them. His smile was as kind and gentle as always, but it lacked the true sincerity it always carried.

“I’m fine, but the real question is, are you?” Nami spoke back softly, her eyes boring into his, reflecting nothing but seriousness as she stared him down, almost threateningly.

“I-“ Sanji started before running his hands through the base of his hair, gentle scrunching his eyes closed.

Zoro is his _rival._ The two men clash heads at the drop of a penny! No-one was able to back talk him with the same level and intensity of fire that the first-mate provided. If Sanji ever wanted to released tension or anger, he could almost always rely on his rival swordsman for someone to take everything he had to throw at him.

Not to mention they were almost completely different people on the battlefield.

Feral smiles would be exchanged between the two as they seamlessly slaughter thousands of marines without even breaking a sweat. They’d fought side by side on the battlefield countless times, back to back, forces combined. They were considered true equals in all senses of the word “equal.” An equal, a person or thing that is the same as another in status or quality.

How were the two able to work together so smoothly, putting aside their constant bickering and arguing to join forces and run amuck, when the two could hardly be civil with each other on the daily?

It was almost as if they were putting on act for the world at this point. The world was a theatre, Zoro and Sanji were the performers and everyone else was the audience, watching as the two make a fool of themselves.

It felt so fake. Everything felt so fake in front of others but behind closed doors the two shared tamer insults, calmer discussions, honest opinions, comfortable silences and _realer_ moment.

But was this just his imagination? Maybe Zoro didn’t think that things were any different behind the scenes. Maybe it was just simply quieter without the whole crew around them during their “civil” moments.  

He felt like he was going crazy at this point, his mind seemed to be doing a circus act at this point!

Sanji seated himself next to Nami, letting out a soft sigh. “I- I’m… I’m just feeling a bit unsure about the whole… Deaf Zoro thing” he replied half-honestly, not wanting to mention the deeper layers to it all. Was Zoro still his equal now that he couldn’t hear? The two only really “talked” when there was something to argue about. So, what would happen now? What would happen now that the one thing they did together, was taken away from them?

He didn’t want his precious crewmate to think any further into his words. However, Nami seemed to do just that, eyeing him up and down with suspicion as she placed her head in her hand, tapping her chin patiently.

 Nami sighed, letting a small smile grace her face. “It’s okay to be worried about him you know? We’re nakama, Sanji. Just because you and Zoro argue in front of everyone 24/7 doesn’t mean you have to keep up that act when he’s not around.”

_Fuck, that was almost said as if she read my previous inner monologue, S_ anji snorted to himself mentally.

Sanji frowned when he heard Nami suggest that the way the two interacted was an act for the crew. He was straight damn it. He was _so fucking straight_ until Sanji met Zoro. No one had ever tested his physical and mental capabilities, ~~or his sexual orientation,~~ like that infuriating swordsman. It wasn’t as if the moment he saw the mossball he fell head over heels or some fairy tale magic. However, he was slowly reading into the “small” things the other did, such as… Warning him over the Den Den Mushi about those tough guys that were on the train with him that one time, knocking him out and basically giving up his _life_ for himself and the crew right before his eyes when facing off with Kuma… You know… just to list a few small things.

Perhaps he just did them because we were Nakama? That’s what Sanji likes to tell himself in order to keep his mind… straight…? Uh, yeah. Very, very straight.

Okay so maybe Sanji wasn’t 100% straight. Maybe like 99% straight? He just didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t understand this. How could he like both female AND male?! Was he… was he a monster? No. But… he’s never heard of any feeling like this before… Perhaps he could ask his other angel Robin? Or even Chopper? _Oh god, just the thought of that is making me want to curl up and cry. Admitting to his dearest Robin-twan that he likes a man, a smelly, rude, foul-mouthed man nonetheless. Ridiculous. He was A MAN DAMN IT. And he LIKED A MAN._

_O oh, my angel is getting impatient with me! She looks so cute when she’s angry! ~_

“Yeah… The situation is… new. But it’s nothing Zoro can’t handle. I mean just how many times have we seen him on his deathbed?” Nami chuckled reassuringly as she took her now empty coffee cup over to the kitchen sink.

_She’s right. The marimo is strong. But it wasn’t the Marimo that Sanji was worried about, it was himself._

 

~          9:30am          ~

After Sanji and Nami’s conversation, the navigator left the Galley and now resides in her office. Robin had woken up and briefly spoken with Sanji before heading outside to read her newest novel about the antics and beliefs of olden day sailors, which she’s had her face glued in in most of her free time. This left Sanji alone yet again until the Galley door slammed, revealing a tired Marimo.

Zoro looked like he hadn’t slept, dark circles under his eyes and a frown wrinkle sitting heavily in between his eyebrows. His tired eyes glanced at Sanji’s less tired eyes as he mumbled “morning” whilst roughly running his right hand through his hair.

He stopped abruptly and stood still, frozen in placed as he realized his mistake. A beautiful crimson shade began to spread across his tan skin, all the way back to his ears as Sanji stared at him in subtle shock before a bright grin began to form across his own pale skin. His smile stretched from ear to ear as he mouthed back “good morning.” What he wasn’t expecting was for Zoro to continue to blush at this, a wobbly embarrassed smile gracing his face as he attempted to silently thank him for not being a complete dick about this.

The Christmas Marimo sat down at Galley table, face still burning as he laid his head down on his arms which were lying flat on the table. A few moments passed before the cook tapped him lightly on the shoulder, doing a drinking motion to which Zoro replied with a gentle nod.

He watched the cook pour him a glass of water before he started to search for something else, noticing that his face was scrunching up and his precious smile was pulled into the opposite direction as he started to open all of his drawers.

Eventually, the cook seemed to have given up looking for whatever he was previously looking for, finally bringing him a glass of water. Sanji looked more tired than usual but he decided not to think too much of it. _Maybe he had a nightmare of some sort?_ Zoro silently pondered to himself. It wasn’t like he was worried about him or anything. He quickly dismissed his thoughts as he noticed the cook was making some kind of motion at him. Why couldn’t he just wri- _Oh._ Sanji was crossing his arms to form an X followed by and him doing a hurried and furious gesture of scribbling/writing/aggressive novel making/angry journaling/whatever-involves-aggressive-writing-writing.

 Zoro snorted before shaking his head. Today was going to be an interesting day.

An interesting day of Charades.


	5. Bland Bread & Tender Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spices, bread and lots of interesting moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry that this is a short chapter. I wrote it early in the morning so it might not be very well proofread or written but I still hope you guys enjoy it!   
> Special shoutout to AlfredKvaak for reviewing and commenting so frequently! I really appreciate it! <3

Sanji’s View 

In the blink of an eye, a week had already passed since Zoro had lost all his ability to hear. The whole crew was out and about, each partaking in their own mini adventures whilst they were still perched upon this peculiar island, yet here Sanji was, sitting on the Sunny’s deck alone.

_The crew had been here for an entire week and yet no one had asked the question… How did Zoro get cursed? It wasn’t just a mystery, it was almost another disaster waiting to happen! If no one is aware of how the swordsman was cursed, how can everyone just go about their day so easily?!_

Sanji ran a stressed hand through his hair, letting out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately didn’t he? He quickly fished out a cigarette from his pocket, along with his lighter, lighting himself what the marimo calls “a cancer stick.” _Damn that Marimo. Can’t even have a relaxing smoke without you clogging my mind. Damn seaweed brain._

_Come to think of it, Zoro had only lost his hearing after he’d exited that sketchy purple shack… Perhaps I should do some investigating of my own?_

Sitting on the thought for a moment, Sanji concluded that there’d be no harm in at least asking around for information. Feeling suddenly determined he quickly jumped off the ship, landing as gracefully as ever of course, before coolly pacing his way into the intriguing town.

His first encounter in the town was a little girl with short brown hair tied up in a neat low ponytail. Her white dress was plastered with small yellow and blue flowers, along with plenty of dirt marks and stains. The man next to her, presumably her father, had dirty blonde hair that looked like it hadn’t been washed in months, along with his wild, untamed beard covering the majority of his face.

Sanji’s jaw clenched upon seeing that the two were clearly struggling financially, the two appearing worse for wear as they attempt to run an unhappy looking bread stand amongst crowds of decently wealthy folks, all flocking to the prettier and better options available to them. Sadness clouded his features as he remembered being in a similar position once in his life when he’d first started the Baratie with Zeff. The two had just lost everything in their lives. They had nothing left but each other and they’re dreams. Sanji remembers how hard it was to be in that young girl’s position, selling whatever he could just to get by in life.

He observed from a distance just how different the family looked compared to their surroundings. All the other stalls and buildings were beautifully coloured and presented, with many customers eagerly flocking between them, yet there those two were, grey, dirtied table in front of them, attempting to sell they’re most likely bland homemade bread to people who could just walk to the supermarket and pick something up that would have more flavour.

He’d already made the decision in his head that he was going to help this family out. The swordsman’s case would be put to the backburner for the moment.

He had a bread stall to save.

With his hands in his pockets, a heartfelt, genuine smile resting on his face, he made his way to the front of the stall and simply said to the two owners, “Let me help you.”

Zoro’s View 

_Where’s a man gotta go to find some decent beer around here? Sheesh._ Zoro thought to himself in a huff as he paced his way through the town mindlessly.

_It was only a matter of time before the log post set and we left for far more dangerous adventures… perhaps I should go visit the cup-lady-thing and try to communicate with her somehow… There must be another way. Come to think of i-_

His breath hitched when he noticed at the end of this street, a plain looking stall selling bread, yet behind the table was the cook.

His hair swayed gently as he moved around customers, offering them what has to be delicious bread if it has anything to do with Sanji. The people seemed to be loving it. His eyes scanned through the group of people until he realised that behind the stand was a small, tired girl along with a rugged looking man. The two looked as if they had been living in poverty for a while. _Oh._

His heart fluttered as he shamelessly watched the cook as he sent the locals his best smile, calling out random streams of enticing information to draw in customers.

Sanji’s View

Good spices change everything! From bland bread to brilliant bread! Sanji had personally given the now confirmed father and daughter stall owners his own simple yet delicious bread recipe. He had also given them half his share of beli that Nami gave him for his own personal wants.

He hadn’t minded giving it up honestly. There wasn’t a lot that he felt like he wanted or needed in life at this point. He was mostly satisfied with the way things were. _Yes… Mostly satisfied…_

The father and daughter, whose names he’d learned were Groogis and Sestry, were extremely grateful for his help, so grateful that they’d gotten on their knees and praised him as if he were some god, which in all honesty made him feel very uncomfortable but he felt humbled nonetheless.

After spending most of the day with the duo, Sanji had quickly learned that Sestry was blind. It came as a shock to him initially but after time, he began to see it quite quickly. The way the little girl would gaze at nothing all the time but still move around, extending her hands to find something, yet her eyes would be somewhere else entirely.

He reflected on a particular conversation he had with Groogis…

_“You realise it by now, right?” Groogis had said out of nowhere, his gruff voice breaking their silence as the two worked of kneading bread whilst Sestry went to the toilet._

_Sanji had jumped at his words before hesitantly replying, “Realise what…?”_

_Silence._

_“Uh, is it bad that I don-” His words were quickly cut off by the older baker._

_“She’s blind,” Groogis said sharply, something akin to sadness floating in his eyes. It was clearly a sensitive subject and he wasn’t sure if he should even say anything in response to him…_

_Can you even ask people those kinds of questions?_

_How does he know that he won’t sna-_

_“She was cursed”_

_Sanji audibly gulped at the similarities this girl was having with Zoro and his current condition. Groogis had stopped kneading, his eyes scrunched closed, a heavy frown sitting on his face, as if he was heavily reflecting on something._

_“Sanji. Whatever you do… Do not go into the purple shack.”_

He’d felt that it’d be rather inappropriate to question how and why Sestry was cursed, considering the physical reaction just the thought caused her father to have. He’d put this to the back of his mind for the moment, deciding he’d question Zoro about it late- _Oh fuck is that him over there?_ Zoro’s eyes suddenly met his, his face burning up. _Is he... Is he blushing at him?! Surely not…_

Sanji, feeling suddenly confident in himself, decided to test his theory, sending the swordsman a kind smile and a wave which caused the swordsman to run away… _Well that was an… interesting development?_ Did his smile have some sort of effect on him? Perhaps he’d test this out later when he couldn’t run away? Sanji smirked to himself before getting back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheh. What do you guys think Sanji has up his sleeve? ;)


End file.
